


I have never known color like this morning reveals to me

by Vulpeculate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA but make it Peaky Blinders, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, That scene in the season 2 finale, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpeculate/pseuds/Vulpeculate
Summary: They push him to his knees, and he tosses the cigarette aside. Into the grave goes his gloves and pocket watch, the jacket carrying his medals long since discarded.Hands clasped together, he stares straight ahead when the man behind him raises a gun.orThat scene at the end of Peaky Blinders season two, but make it Royai.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I have never known color like this morning reveals to me

**Author's Note:**

> I binged Peaky Blinders and have extensive complicated feelings, including realizations that I have A TYPE, so this is the result. Hope you like it.

They drag him out of the van, head first into open air. They pull the sack off of his head, allowing the heady scent of mud and overturned earth to assault his nostrils. They’re in a field, a farm more like, with rows upon rows of crop as far as the eye can see. The shallow grave lies quietly at his feet.

There’s finality in the eyes of his kidnappers, and his hands itch for a cigarette.

“Can I smoke,” he asks, and they oblige him. The taste of tar does little to wash out the taste of ash. He’d picked up the habit in the desert, shaky hands flicking Hughes’ lighter and sparks he didn’t care to brush away, marking his fingers with little burns.

The sky is so, so big. There’s a storm coming, he can feel the electricity in the air. He closes his eyes.

He thinks of the way she’d looked, eyes cutting into him with a gentle violence that had shaken every thought of the circumstances thoroughly out of him.

_A baby, Roy._

Ah, that was it. A baby. Had he saw joy like that since Ishval? Had he felt it?

No, he didn’t think so.

Of course, none of it mattered now.

“I was so close,” he breathes, bare fists clenching around empty palms. “I was so _fucking_ close, to _everything_ I ever wanted!”

_I love you._

“You understand,” says one of his captors. Roy doesn’t know exactly who these men are working for, but there’s been enough dissent to his changes in the ranks that he isn’t blind to why this all is happening. “You understand it’s just orders, comrade.”

Oh, and he does. “Yes,” he replies, and he means it.

They push him to his knees, and he tosses the cigarette aside. Into the grave goes his gloves and pocket watch, the jacket carrying his medals long since discarded.

Hands clasped together, he stares straight ahead when the man behind him raises a gun.

“See you later, Lieutenant.”

Then the gun goes off, and he’s face first in the dirt, choking on air and wondering if we do truly get stuck in our bodies when we die. There’s a heavy weight on top of him, and he twists to find the man with the gun staring down at him. Both of his companions are dead.

“My employer will have expectations of you once you become Fuhrer, Brigadier General Mustang. We will be in touch.”

He rises from his grave, every inch of his body trembling. Before the man changes his mind, Roy paces away, stopping to empty the contents of his stomach once he puts enough distance between himself and his would-be-assassin. The Law of Equivalent Exchange nags at the back of his mind, screaming that this act of mercy was not without strings, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Smiling, tears running down his cheeks, he thinks only that there is a woman.

Yup, a woman. That he loves.

And he’s so close.


End file.
